My Christmas Present
by GirlDatSigndUp1HrB4NewYear
Summary: 'The story you are about to read may be heartbreaking, and may want you to regret saying the following words: I wish we hadn't met.' Patricia Williamson tells Eddie Miller-Sweet a specific wish: I wish we hadn't d to her dismay, it becomes real.


The story you are about to read may be heartbreaking, and may want you to regret saying the following words: I wish we hadn't met.

If it doesn't apply to you, go on and mock me, but mark my words: I wish we never even really met.

That, I don't regret since I don't even like you, and I really hate you. I lost someone because of that, and you do that?

NO.

That is unacceptable, but here, my story goes.

I was in my high school years, with a boyfriend named Eddie. Eddie Miller-Sweet. It was our senior year when we got into a fight, but it wasn't like our normal ones where we argue over little things. This one was heated.

"Patricia, there was nothing going on with us!" he screamed.

"Yes, there was! I saw you two going on, crushing on each other, glancing at each other for one damn reason! A stupid crush!" I screamed louder and louder at him.

"There was nothing! Why would I crush on her if I was dating you?" He asked helplessly.

"She's American, she's 'the girl from your dreams' and you go with her everywhere, even in the girls' bathroom! You probably had 'it' there!" I shouted.

"Why would I lose it to her?"

"Because you lik—love her!"

"I do not!"

"We're over, then! I wish we hadn't met, you creep!"

He turned away and walked out of the common room while I slumped down on the couch. "Tough break, Trixie," Jerome said, "Don't worry, I'm having one too," he said in advance. And for the first time in my life, I didn't say a comeback.

It was surprising, to say the least, but what was more surprising is what happened next.

Christmas was nearing, so by this time, we would go home and spend the holidays, but Eddie stayed with his dad. And since his dad was the principal, he would go home late, so Eddie took the bus and went to Mr. Sweet's house.

That is, if he didn't go through the accident.

The bus was on the road, until a car went in front of it in the intersection, eventually killing many people, and in his case, not death, just amnesia, forgetting everyone he met, forgetting everything, forgetting me.

This appeared on the news, showing him in the hospital, making more regret in me, making guilt and making depression.

I, Patricia Williamson, am now suffering from heartbreak, sadness, and being alone. I never imagined how much this hurt.

And I never imagined such a wish happened. Now, my only wish is to rewind everything, the fight to his accident. I never wanted him to forget me, I never wanted him to hate me, all I wanted was to forget what happened, so this wouldn't have happened.

I hit my head on the mirror, hoping to have amnesia, too, but all it returned was pain, regret, guilt and a Christmas present, him forgetting me and that damn wish come true.

Be careful of what you say now, I don't yack around like I used to. I am now mute, having problems speaking and always bring a notebook and pens around.

And Eddie? He's married to an American girl who is the complete opposite of me. He changed now, even his personality and his memories.

So Merry Christmas to all my haters, I hope this real story has affected your hate of me. Goodbye then, I won't see you next time. #

_HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, ME!_THANK YOU ALL!_

**_I made this waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long before I posted it 1 year._**

**This is my anniversary present, sorry present, late Christmas present, and New Year Present for you guys! Today is December 31, here in the Philippines, which is when I signed up... actually, I signed up an hour before 2013, so its my first anniversary, and I thank all my... supporters and **_**fans **_**if you'd like to call yourselves one, though I doubt that. Anyways, I apologize for the ranting and ugly stories. I have a Wattpad account as well, though I have no stories yet XD**

**Wattpad – chewingmygumnow**

**Instagram – caramelshini (please mind the photos though :D)**

**And, I want to ask you if, well, you like KPOP and JPOP and JROCK. If you do which again, I doubt, please write who you listen to. I am fond of SHINee, BIGBANG, Infinite, Infinite H, Girl's Generation, Apink, Girls' Day, 2NE1 in Korea and in Japan is: SCANDAL, Perfume, The Gazette, Arashi and Vocaloids, specifically: Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, GUMI, IA, SeeU, Gakupo, and Megurine Luka. **

**Well, that's about it. I Hope to see you next time! Thank you and I wish you a Happy New Year!**


End file.
